While various types of compounds have heretofore been known as therapeutic and prophylactic agents for peptic ulcers it has become an important subject to develop novel therapeutic and prophylactic agents since ulcers have lately shown an increasing trend.
It is known that a water-soluble fraction derived from cinnamon (a plant belonging to the family Lauraceae, has anti-ulcer activity (Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 65018/84). That is, by screening the pharmacological effect of this water-soluble fraction contained in cinnamon, it has been discovered that the water-soluble fraction has a strong effect on the inhibition of gastric secretions, increases the blood circulation in the gastric mucous membrane, promotes the gastric mucus and promotes the restraining of the gastric mucous membrane. The ability to inhibit gastric secretions is comparable to or better than that of Cimetidine, which is presently regarded as the strongest known anti-ulcer agent. Moreover, the cinnamon-derived water soluble fraction also has a prophylactic effect against stress ulcers and serotonin induced ulcers.